


Professor Nai

by FanRulerJynx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRulerJynx/pseuds/FanRulerJynx
Summary: The college/theater AU that no one asked for.Aziraphale needed to take this acting class for the credits. It would be great to make a friend or two but he isn't holding out high hopes. But then he gets assigned a ginger, sunglasses wearing partner. Who is totally NOT his type. Until now.





	Professor Nai

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually loosely based on something that happened to me. (Didn't end as happy, but hey, that's what writing is made for!) Let me know what you guys think. I was thinking of a chapter two from Crowley's POV maybe?
> 
> Enjoy!!

Aziraphale never had a hard time talking to others. He could strike up a conversation with anyone in his classes and would always remember what other people’s weekend plans were once they told him. He would ask how those plans went the next time he saw them and they would tell him.

But they never stuck around.

While Aziraphale could go and start talking to anyone, making lasting friends was the real struggle. Here he was, a third-year in University and he still didn’t have anyone to really call his friend.

He did have some people who were in his History of Religion major that he would talk to. Gabriel, Uriel, and Michael. Apparently, they all met each other in their 101 class, never saw the irony of their names, and formed a group of their own. He met them earlier in his third-year when he was assigned a group project to work with them. 

He meets up with them in the history building every once in a while, for a bit of studying and socialization. This doesn’t mean he has their numbers or anything, they just always seem to be there.

But that’s not the problem.

See, Aziraphale had to take an elective class for his degree, and decided to take an acting class. Easy enough, have some fun on stage and move on. Right? Wrong.

On the second day of class he was randomly partnered to another boy to preform a short scene. This wouldn’t have been such a problem if the boy wasn’t so good looking.

As soon as Professor Nai called his and the other boys name, (“Crawley?”) to be partners he looked around trying to find him. And he couldn’t even look him in the eyes once he did.

This was for two reasons. One, he was wearing sunglasses inside like people who try too hard to show off how cool they are. Two, he was very handsome.

He had shoulder-length red hair, a leather jacket, those blasted sunglasses, and a pair of leave-no-room-for-imagination jeans on. Completely not Aziraphale’s type. Until today.

They walked up to each other and found a space in the room to start practicing.

“Hello, my name is Aziraphale. Sorry, but I didn’t quite catch yours?” Start off polite, see how this goes.

“Crowley. It’s no problem, Professor didn’t say it right anyways. So, what’s our scene?” He leaned over Aziraphale to look at the two scripts their teacher gave him to start with.

Damn. Aziraphale could listen to this Crowley fellow talk for hours with an accent like that.

Off they went using their time to act but they both kept getting off track talking about everything except what they were supposed to. Not that this is uncommon seeing as there are students and have been given little supervision. 

“So, what do you like to do for fun?” This question actually threw Aziraphale off a bit, he was not used to people asking him about his own life. Mainly he asked about others and made a space in which they could talk but they rarely asked him back.

“Oh, well umm, I actually like to read. I guess I don’t do much more than that otherwise...” Great, now he sounded like such a bland person. Crowley probably thought he was such a boring bookworm with an answer like that. And with those sunglasses he couldn’t even get a read of his face looking at his own.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me. You dress like an apprentice librarian.” He reached over and pinched the shoulder of Aziraphale’s overcoat. Before he thought about the hand that was touching him and what he was going to say, he responded.

“Well you look like your about to start up a motorbike gang without the faintest knowledge of how one operates a bike, so your one to talk.”

They both froze at that response. Hand still on his shoulder, Aziraphale frozen in time at his brash response. He had one chance to make a nice impression and there is goes out the window.

But then Crowley reared back in laughter and gave a thump of appreciation on his shoulder saying, “You got me there angel, you got me there!”

‘Did he just call me ang-’

“Come on, we better take our seats before our teach yells at us.” And sauntered off back to where most of the class was gathering again.

Aziraphale took a moment to compose himself. They seemed to hit it off quite well. Maybe they could become actual friends and meet up outside of class! And maybe it could develop into something more... no, don’t think like that. One thing at a time.

He had an older generation phone, it had to be charged constantly but was at least touch screen, maybe he could ask to exchange numbers. It would be forward but Aziraphale felt that he could ask now. Better at the start of the class year then wait until the last week.

With that thought in mind, he pulled his phone out from his pocket and walked up behind where Crowley was seated. He opened his mouth to ask the question when he saw the ginger turn on his phone.

He only got a glimpse of his lock screen but that was enough.

It was a picture of a cute girl with round glasses and long braided black hair. She was smiling so sweetly towards whoever was taking the photo. Then he unlocked the screen to a text conversation.

Before he looked away, he saw long boxes of dialogue between the two texting and a long name with little, he believes they are called ‘emojis’, next to it.

Aziraphale took all this in, took a silent deep breath, put his phone away and sat down next to him.

+_+_+_+_+_

As the class went on over the next few weeks, Crowley and Aziraphale spent as much time as they could together in the class. Sadly, it was only three times a week, but Aziraphale looked forward to it every day. He hadn’t really been able to connect with anyone else in the class but he also did admit he didn’t make much of an effort to.

They sat next to each other before class, choose each other to work with when they could and started making a few inside jokes between the two of them.

Aziraphale was falling hard. Crowley was such a charmer, with his quick wits and willingness to say his opinion even if it was an unpopular one. His leather coat and sunglasses that never seemed to leave his body.

Even though he knew he was just going to get hurt by joking and being with Crowley, if that photo of the girl on his lock screen was anything to go by, he still kept doing it. Which left him about halfway through the class one Friday preforming an improv scene with the one and only Crowley.

They were preforming a scene in front of the class and had to adapt to when someone in the audience called out for a specific scene change. They were currently a bartender and a drunkard when their Professor told them to pause and asked her students for an idea to change the scene.

“You broke up with each other last week but are trying to hook back up!” A darker skinned girl in their class shouted up to the two on stage.

They both looked at each other, one through glasses the other through sunglasses, and Crowley stepped up real close to Aziraphale with a smirk.

“Baby, please come back to me. We both know you love me, give me another chance.” He reached out and slowly pulled off Aziraphale’s glasses with a soft touch.

Aziraphale’s brain short-circuited for a moment and he knew he had to have been blushing hard. But he would not let Crowley win this.

He reached out and tucked the soft red hair behind his right ear, where he saw a tattoo he hadn’t noticed before. It seemed to be a coiled-up snake.

“You are just as much of a snake as the one on your face. You think I would take you back? Prove to me you deserve a second chance. Prove to me that you are worth me.” Aziraphale felt proud of his comeback and leaned in closer to the others face. The class waited with baited breath.

Crowley, as much as his face could be seen, suddenly looked odd. He took an obvious step back and handed the glasses back to him in silence. Aziraphale was confused with this sudden change in his demeanor. Crowley took another look at the blond-hair man, a glance at the audience and stalked off the stage and out of the classroom.

Aziraphale suddenly felt very, very alone. The class was in silence and his Professor tried to get his attention and say it was all okay but he barely heard it. All he knew is he went to far, somehow, and lost the only one he could really consider to be his friend. He lost all chances to make something in the future with each other.

He slowly walked off the stage to his backpack and sat down quietly. He wasn’t asked to do anymore work for the rest of that day.

+_+_+_+_+_

He laid in his bed and cried that night. 

First time in a very long time.

And it was a very long time he cried.

+_+_+_+_+_

The weekend flew by in a blur for Aziraphale. He went about his life, getting ahead on reading assignments, projects, and homework, but it was all done halfheartedly. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he did wrong. He knew it must have been something he said but it was all a blur at this point.

Even his beloved books couldn’t hold his interest. 

When Monday came around, he dragged himself to his acting class, later then he would had normally gone. Before he would always show up about 20 minutes early so he could spend time before class with Crowley, but now he had to convince himself not to skip.

As he was approaching the classroom, he saw two people stood by the door. One was a pretty girl with long black hair in a dark dress with a shawl. She was leaning against the wall facing Aziraphale but was talking to the person in front of her.

It took Aziraphale a minute to recognize the person. It was Crowley but with cut hair. Instead of the shaggy-shoulder length hair, he had it short and with a quiff. They both laughed at something one of them said and it broke Aziraphale out of his trance.

This was the girl on Crowley’s phone. This is his girlfriend. He started tearing up.

She glanced over and saw him. A concerned expression crossed her face.

“Hey, are you okay?” She started to go around Crowley who turned around, and startled at seeing him.

“I-I have to go!” Then Aziraphale turn and ran off, ignoring the yell of “ANGEL!” behind him. Crowley wasn’t cruel, no matter how hard he tried to play it cool, he was really a softie and Aziraphale got to see that side of him. But now he messed up and Crowley has a right to hurt him, its what he deserves really.

That was Aziraphale’s logic if anything.

That was what he kept reasoning to himself for the next week. Over and over again telling himself this.

He knew he had to go back to class at some point but also knew he could miss a few days without a large deduction of a grade. He was just trying to focus on some of his other, more important classes.

This meant that he was spending more time in the history building and consequently more time with Gabriel and his people.

He never knew why he always went back to them, there was plenty of spots in the building to stay at. He thought it was simply because he really did not have anyone else to talk with. He was lonely.

“And that’s why the fourteenth century was the best century of them all.” He zoned back in to see that Uriel was proudly seated obviously waiting for applause to what he must feel was a solid argument. 

“Aziraphale, if you’re just going to sit there silently you might as well leave. You don’t need to add anything but at least pretend that you are listening.” He looked over to Michael who was borderline glowering at him.

“Ah, you’ll have to forgive me, lots on my mind is all.” 

They rolled their eyes but Gabriel leaned onto his elbows onto his knees and said, “Girl troubles? You’ll have to talk to Michael about that.” She looked unhappy at being brought in for this but looked over at Aziraphale.

“So, what is it? She already has a boyfriend? Does she even know that you exist? Your more than likely not going to be worth her time, so you’ll have to put in a lot more work if you want anyone to look at you twice.”

“And maybe lose the gut, not flattering.”

They all nodded and turned back towards Aziraphale as though expecting him to cheer for their advice and offer them some sort of gift in response.

He looked at all of them, really taking them all in. Then slowly shook his head.

“You know what, no. I’m done with all this. First of all, its ‘boy troubles’ and second off you can all step off of your high-and-mighty thrones. I don’t need any of you to give me advice or try to care about my personal life. I’m leaving and I just have to say, you all…are just very bad people!”

With that he stormed off, proud of himself for finally calling them out.

One problem down, one to go.

+_+_+_+_+_

Friday finally came by and he was determined to talk to Crowley. He hated how emotional he has been and felt that now was the time to talk.

He tried to get there early but managed to be five minutes late thanks to people stopping him to sign their petitions. (How could he say no, they all made very compelling arguments.)

He opened the door and had tunnel vision for Crowley. He was sat in their normal spot seeming to be listening to their teacher go on about the more intense scenes that they will start working on.

Aziraphale quietly walked over to their spot (completely missing their teachers smile at seeing this) and sat down.

It took a moment for Crowley to notice anyone was there, Aziraphale realized this was because he was falling asleep.

He poked him.

“Crowley,” He whispered, “I’m sorry that I have been avoiding you. I didn’t mean whatever it is I said on Friday, I was just acting, I promise!”

A sunglassed clad face turned to look at him, mouth agape and eyebrows raised.

“I-I actually like your tattoo if that was it, it suits you. And I, well I mean that in a nice way, not that you actually are a snake ha-ha. Also, you cut your hair! I like it. Looks very soft. I’ll miss your little braids though. But obviously it’s your body, you choose what you do with it-!” He was rambling now, no idea where to go at this point.

Crowley reached over and grabbed one of the waving hands in the air.

“Aziraphale-”

“Crowley, Aziraphale, thank you for volunteering, we look forward to seeing this particular scene at the end of the class.” 

The two boys startled and looked at Professor Nai. When Crowley grabbed his hand, they both left them in the air. Long enough it seemed like they raised their hands together.

For a scene that neither was paying attention to. 

They slowly got up to retrieve the scripts and move to work outside, never seeing the knowing smile on their teachers face.

Professor Ado Nai was doing the Lord’s work after all.

+_+_+_+_+_

With their moment ruined by being interrupted, they both were awkwardly standing towards each other in silence. 

“Well, I guess we could, ah, start on this scene.” Aziraphale handed over one of the scripts and they started reading over it with growing horror.

“Oh, umm, well this is…”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“What?”

“I can go tell her we didn’t volunteer for this.”

Aziraphale stared at him for a moment.

“What did you mean by if I didn’t want to do this. Wouldn’t it make your girlfriend jealous?”

“My WHAT?”

They looked at each other. They were both having the same conversation but felt they were universes apart from each other.

Crowley sighed and took off his sunglasses. His pupils were almost pinprick-small and yet had a beautiful shade of bright green surrounded them. Other colors seemed to swirl in and out but suddenly he was moving closer and Aziraphale moved focus.

He reached out and put his hands on either side of Aziraphale’s face and leaned in almost a hair’s breath away.

“If I were to kiss you right now, would you consider it just for our scene or for something more.”

“…more…”

Crowley leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Aziraphale’s lips. This was Aziraphale’s first kiss and was just trying to play off of what Crowley was giving him.

It was a short kiss, but it was a long time coming for them both.

They pulled back and looked at each other.

Aziraphale started fumbling and pulled out his phone.

“On the-the second day of class I wanted to ask for your number. But I saw you had that girl on your phone…”

Crowley looked at him for a moment before it clicked. 

“Anathema. Nono she’s just my friend. Has this weird thing of destiny or some shit with this other dude? Fruit or something. I just lost a bet and that’s why she’s there.” He smirked and leaned back in.

“You weren’t jealous or anything were you?”

“No! Of course not!” He was blushing again.

“Well here.” And before Aziraphale could think, Crowley whipped out his phone, the sound of a camera shutter went off. “There, now you can be my lock screen.” Pause.

“If you want to of course.”

This was starting to be a bit too fast for Aziraphale. He was so happy with this turn of events but it was starting to be a bit much.

“That’s-that’s fine but maybe could we-would you mind if we, just took a minute…?”

Crowley smiled and put his phone away. “Of course.”

He slid his sunglasses back on and held out his hand which Aziraphale took.

“Why do you wear those all the time?”

“My eyes are very sensitive. I know what I look like and don’t care, but even these lightbulbs give me headaches without them.”

“Oh, good to know. Are you free after class?” 

“For you angel, I’m free 24/7.”

And that was the start of their relationship. The scripts were left fallen onto the ground and forgotten.

Their professor never called them back in to preform that day.

When she walked out later after the class was dismissed, she saw the papers laying on the ground and picked them up.

Romeo and Juliet. The highlighted part to preform was when Juliet lies supposedly dead on that slab of brick. And Romeo kisses her hopes of her awakening. 

Professor Nai silently patted herself on the back for her own ideas after seeing these two holding hands walking back into class together.


End file.
